quien juega con fuego de vacaciones
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: segunda temporada, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasan sus vacaciones de verano en la madriguera, serpientes rompen el ambiente como cristales
1. conviviendo entre triángulos

Capítulo 1 "Conviviendo entre triángulos"...

Los examenes terminaron, Hogwharts dio por acabado otro año escolar y nuestros amigos, el trío dorado, pasaban sus vacaciones en la madriguera.

-Ron, ¿cómo crees que te fue en los examenes?- pregunta la castaña, cerca de él.

-Ni preguntes, ya tuve sificiente, con mamá, papá y mis hermanos.

-Harry, ¿dónde está?

-En la habitación, no ha querido hablar con nadie, menos cuando vio la foto en el Profeta del hurón contrayendo matrimonio con Parkinson.

-¿Malfoy se casó?- pregunta sorprendida Herm.

-Si, apenas salimos de Hogwharts, salió en cada diario mágico, incluso en el corazón de bruja estuvieron de luto porqué el chico sexy se casó.

-Eso significa que...

-Que estoy a un paso de conquistar el corazón de Harry- dice ilusionado.

-Ni lo sueñes- piensa Mione.

-¿Has hablado con Ginny?- pregunta el pelirrojo preocupado.

-Está reticente a escucharme, pero si voy con calma, lograré calmar su creciente rebeldía.

-Cuento contigo, creo que este año ha sido realmente difícil para ella.

-Con lo de Harry y tu extraña relación del tercer grado con Zabini no es para menos.

-Eso de Zabini fue un accidente, un error que ya pasó, lo olvidé completamente.

-No servía de nada se Malfoy se había casado con la estúpida de Parkinson, lo necesito aquí, ¿qué hago?

-¿Qué pasa Herm?, estás como en la luna.

-Nada, sólo pensando cómo puedo ayudar a tu hermana.

-No se que haría sin ti, no entiendo a las mujeres.

-Ya verás que todo se solucionará- le dice poniendo una mano sobre la de Ron.

-Voy a ver si necesita algo- se levanta del sillón y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Harry, tenía los ojos secos, la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, lejos, tal vez rememoraba sus momentos con Malfoy, sus peleas absurdas, sus fogosos sábados de castigo o "descubrimiento mutuo".

-Harry, háblame, escúchame- le dice el pelirrojo acercándose con cautela para no asustarlo.

-Se casó, al final lo hizo, Snape tenía razón, no soy nadie, sólo el chico que permiten que jueguen con él, que se deja seducir... la culpa no es de quien seduce, es de quien lo permite.

-Escucha lo que tengo que decirte, te lo diré sólo una vez, el hurón se casó, no te ama, acéptalo, sólo yo te conozco más que nadie, sólo yo puedo amarte tal cual eres, con tu pasado, tus penas, tu alegrías, tus aventuras en las cuales arriegas la vida a pesar de todo lo que has perdido, siempre has podido amar, yo estoy aquí para ti, déjame amarte, darte todo el amor que mi corazón puede dar- le roza la mejilla con su mano y con el dedo índice le borra las lágrimas que fluían con total libertad.

-Ron... esto... sé que no debería llorar por él, pero tampoco puedo dejar de amarlo.

-Lo dejarás de amar, sólo si lo deseas, si por el contrario, prefieres aferrarte a ese sentimiento, ¿qué más puedo hacer por ti?, sino me permites estar cerca de ti, yo no puedo obligarte, pero eso no significa que me voy a rendir- se acerca lentamente al rostro del pelinegro y roza sus labios apenas, Harry cerraba fuertmente sus ojos y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

FLASH BACK...

-¿Tregua?

-Si, una tregua, pero no te emociones tanto, mira que por tu culpa estamos castigados, ya sabes, detención.

-Si fuiste tú quien me detuvo, no evadas tu culpa, que más se puede esperar de Malfoy, cobarde.

-¿Qué dijiste cara-rajada?, te haré tragar cada una de tus palabras- se acerca y hace presión con su cuerpo contra la pared- ¿qué se siente estar sin salida?, ah, no te imaginabas que tenía la fuerza para acorralar al niño-que-vivió.

-¿Fuerza?. no me hagas reir Malfoy, no eres más que un debilucho, carente de carácter, excepto por tus lamebotas- rie maliciosamente.

-Potter, veo que no sabes a quien te estás enfrentando, como eres basura, ni siquiera tendría que tocarte- se retira a cierta distancia.

-Como soy basura, un sangre pura como tú no tendría porqué mezclarse conmigo, entonces, porqué tu mano está sobre mi entrepierna.

-Eso no debe importarte, no es tu asunto.

-¿Qué no es mi asunto?, es mi masculinidad la que está siendo profanada.

-¿Profanada?, no oígo que reclames, más bien gimes.

-Detente, no lo hagas- sin poder reprimir el gemido.

-Si tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, ¿por qué no te entregas al deseo?

-¿Por qué?, todavía tienes cara para preguntar porqué serpiente-tramposa- gimiendo nuevamente.

-Sabes Potter, podría reconsiderar una cosa- acercándose a sus labios- si te beso, eso no me matará.

-¿Besarme?

-Si y así demostrarte lo que provocas en mí- choca su cadera y su endurecido miemro hace presión con el contrario provocando una descarga eléctrica placentera- Potter, tienes que remediar esto.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú- se apodera de sus labios, desbordante de pasión, el fuego lo consumía por dentro y Potter era el único quien podría calmarlo.

Muchas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero Ron tenía razón, tiene que dejarlo ir, aunque doliera... ya estaba recostado encima de la cama y el pelirrojo encima de él... Ron no es Draco y nunca podrá serlo, pero al menos podría intentarlo, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

-Ron, tu mamá dice que vayas a comprar esencias aromáticas- se quedó pasmada ante la escena que presenciaba... Ron encima de Harry sin camisa, besándole con pasión el cuello.

-Ron, detente.

-No quiero determe.

-Por favor- lo empujó haciendo que cayera al otro lado de la cama.

-No quise forzarte, no fue...

-Tu intención, voy a salir, nos vemos luego...

Herm, después de contemplar la escena entró inconscientemente al cuarto de Ginny.

-Ahora me entiendes, ¿verdad?, hasta que no se vive en carne propia, no puedes decir "te entiendo".

Herm sólo se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de quien se suponía debería ayudar.

continuará...

besos a shinjiru posible, mila22 y la otra chica, gracias por sus comentarios


	2. la vida marital

Capítulo 2 "La vida marital"

Cuando la desconsolada estudiante, brillante alumna, se suponía que era la más inteligente... fue triste darse cuenta cuál era su realidad.

Draco se había casado con Parkinson, desistió de su plan, no tenía a nadie con el cual contar... la soledad la colapsó, la desolación la dejó con un sentimiento de frustración tangrande que fue para todos notable su cambio de actitud.

MANSIÓN MALFOY...

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?, estás ausente- pregunta la chica tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Nada, sólo que todo ha salido como mi padre lo ha predispuesto, nada ha quedado en el tíntero, como debió ser siempre- desvía la mirada hacia unos papeles que estaban encima del escritorio.

-¿Vas a trabajar?, de nuevo te vas a encerrar en este maldito lugar al cual te has confinado... ¿qué pretendes que haga yo?... que cuente cada flor de tu jardín, que me dedique a tejer como una anciana, no pretendas que siempre haré lo que tu madre ordene, yo soy tu esposa, me debes atención y tiempo.

No recordaba hace cuánto tiempo había comenzado a odiarla profudamente, ni cuando se le hizo imposible la tarea de dormir con ella... si estaban juntos no era por placer, sólo obligación... ahora recién comprendía lo doloroso que puede ser estar marcado por el apellido Malfoy... no lo odiaba, no lo detestaba, pero era difícil tan sólo dejar de serlo. La posibilidad siempre la tuvo, podría huir, no convertirse en un leal servidor del Lord oscuro y simplemente escapar, manchar la honra que tanto se jactaba tener; sin embargo, jamás estaría libre, completamente a salvo, ahora y sólo ahora, se sintió esclavo de un apellido y del enorme peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros... renunció a toda opción de vida diferente... porqué para él era distinto, marcado desde que nació- bajo todos esos pensamientos contradictorios comenzó a hojear cada hoja delante de sus ojos... sólo números, transferencias de fondos, fusiones, ya nada podría ser igual de cuando era estudiante.

Cuánto extrañaba las peleas con Potter, esas tontas discusiones después de un polvo, sólo con él pudo sentir la gran necesidad de entregarse, fundirse en su piel, en su intimidad... lo deseaba tanto, añoraba su piel morena, sus labios, el intento inútil de dominar, sus pupilas dilatados, su respiración agitada, entrecortada... todos esos deseos despertaron a su masculinidad que reclamaba atención y comenzó a tocarse, imaginarse que eran las manos del cara-rajada que podía sentir su respiración en el oído, gimiendo su nombre... aceleró el ritmo, buscando satisfacer un placer culpable, dilatando al máximo sus pupilas, sudando y derramándose... poco a poco logró calmarse, convocó un hechizo de limpieza y tomó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance y lo lanzó a la puerta... ese Potter lo había transtornado y ahora no podía sacerlo de su mente. Cuando estaba con Pansy se imaginaba que era a Harry a quien le hacia el amor, lo besaba, al cual tocaba, al cual sus caricias lo estremecian, pero no era nada más que una vana ilusión... y un Malfoy no vivía de ilusiones.

MADRIGUERA...

Harry salió de la madriguera, caminó hasta que sus pies ardieron y se recostó en el pasto, perdiéndose entre lo verde del paisaje.

Por más que intentaba dejar ser acariciado por Ron, no eran sus manos, le asustaba que no fueran las manos de su ex-némesis quien lo hiciera.

-No se si él en algún momento habrá sentido algo por mí, pero sé que esto fue más allá de un juego, y que en este instante estás pensando en mí... quisiera creer en ello, pero es un Malfoy, un pronto seguidor de Voldemort, mi enemigo y lo amo... dicen que el amor da vida, no mata, pero yo me siento morir cada segundo sin verlo, sin nuestras estúpidas peleas... ahora me doy cuenta la falta que me hacen, sus manías de decir algo desagradable en cada momento, lo importante que era para mi vida, lo indispensable para seguir, pero nuestros caminos ya se han separado, dudo que algún día podamos volver a ser dos estudiantes locamente fogosos y hormonales.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas, ya muchas había derramado en su estadía en Hogwharts, pero se prometió a si misma luchar, aunque en el proceso terminara dañando, hiriendo... era algo egoísta el ser feliz, el querer estar al lado de la persona a quien amas.

-Ahora lo sabes, lo que es sufrir secretamente por alguien que ha estado tan cerca de ti- dice Ginny mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo se, pero acaso es ser egoísta intentar ser feliz con Ron.

-El problemas es que mi hermano te ve como a una amiga, tú crees que no sabía acerca de los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia mi ex-novio, al principio no quería verlo, hacia de cuenta que era mi imaginación, que no existía tal cosa, pero cuando Malfoy se interpuso y nos separó lo entendí todo... que él jamás fue mío y cómo está ahora, llorandoy y sufriendo porqué él se casó... no quisera que tú pasaras por lo mismo que yo, pero ya has tomado tu decisión, estás dispuesta a luchar a pesar de todo lo que puedas perder, vas a correr el riesgo, entonces yo- se levanta de la cama- te ayudaré en lo que más pueda.

-¿No te arrepentirás después?, no me abandones por favor.

-Haremos nuestra primera táctica... encuentros falsos.

-¿Encuentros falsos?

-Si, escribir anónimos, es una técnica que vi hace tiempo en una teleserie... falsificar la letra de la otr persona, citándola a un lugar en común, a una hora que acordaremos, el detalle está en que nosotras apareceremos, como un accidente o coincidencia y luego, le damos de beber un jugo, que tenga un polvo paralizante, y haremos lo que queramos con ellos.

-No imaginaba que tuvieras tales recursos.

-Hace tiempo que buscaba mi revancha y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no pararé hasta conseguirla.

-Esta es la revancha de las mujeres- dice extendiendo su mano.

-La revancha que comienza ahora- acepta la mano extendida de Mione.

MANSIÓN MALFOY...

Cayó la noche y Draco entró al dormitorio matrimonial, ahí lo esperaba Pansy, con un babydor con encajes negros resaltando su curvilínea figura. Felinamente se acercó hasta su esposo y entrelazó sus brazos al cuello de éste.

-Hasta que vienes a verme- le dice susurrando al oído.

-Lo importante es que vine, ¿no?- besándole la mejilla.

-Esta noche será una desvelada oración, un ritual de besos y caricias que no me pertenecen, pero las acepto por igual, así lo he escogido- aceptando los labios de su marido que la incitaban a empezar el juego del matrimonio feliz.

continuará...

aquí otro capi, espero también sea de su agrado, me encanta escribir este fic , me encanta que ustedes lo lean


	3. serpiente en la madriguera

Capítulo 3 "Serpiente en la madriguera"

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Hermione y Ginny trabajaron toda la noche en la poción paralizante.

-¿Estás segura Ginny que esto resultará?- dice Herm.

-Si, este plan no fallará... ¿terminaste con lo que te pedí?

-Sí, aquí están las notas, esta es para Harry y esta para Ron.

-Eres buenísima Herm, no sabía que tenías semejante talento para falsificar letras.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para prácticar.

-Eso ya lo creo- dice la pelirroja guardando en dos botellas de vidrio la poción.

-Ya que no podemos hacer magia fuera de los terrenos del colegio, al menos nos queda la alternativa de la poción.

-Me sorprendes Ginny, no conocía ese lado tuyo.

-Todo lo que te falta conocer aún- entrega el frasco- este es para ti, unas gotas y en unos minutos quedaran tan estáticos como una estatua- ríe de medio lado.

-Aquí está la nota para Harry, dásela lo antes posible, la hora se aproxima- recibe el frasco y la pelirroja recibe la nota.

-Voy a alistarme, quiero estar deslumbrante, en el día de mi revancha- se levanta de la cama y va hasta el ropero- me pondré este vestido, ahora me convertiré en su mujer- piensa.

Hermione salió de la habitación, con el frasco de vidrio dentro de su bolsillo.

-Ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz Ronald Weasly- entra a otra habitación, saca ropa interior nueva, un jeans pantalón y una polera que recalcaba su cintura.

Ginny se fue a dar un baño... necesitaba estar relajada, ya que cualquier error, le costaría muy caro.

Hermione también se bañó, estaba tensa, nerviosa, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos, no se detendría ahora, que podría hacerlo suyo.

Harry estaba de vuelta en la piesa, sin Ron adentro... sus pensamientos volaban hacia Draco y una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente... ¿qué pasaría si Malfoy viviera en la madriguera?... eso es imposible, ni aunque Voldemort lo amenazara, se quedaría aquí, sino está a su altura, ¿en qué momento comenzó a amarlo?, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan de sus cavilaciones, abre la puerta y era Ginny, quien traía un papel en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?

-Te traje esto, me lo dio mi hermano- le entrega el papel- nos vemos- se va caminando por el pasillo.

-Que extraño, no era mejor decirlo personalmente- dezdobla el papel y lee:

Harry:  
te estaré esperando a las 19:00 hrs, en el granero.

Ron.

-Tal vez es para pedir disculpas por lo de antes- deja la nota sobre la cama mientras saca un polerón de su maleta- será una noche fría al parecer.

Ron, se quedó en el living, pensando la forma de cómo disculparse por lo de antes, pero es que le costaba tanto controlarse.

-Ron, te estaba buscando... toma- le entrega un papel.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un papel que me dio Harry, nos vemos.

-Yahoo!!, esto quiere decir que me ha perdonado, que está dispuesto a salir conmigo- piensa ilusionado, abre la nota y lee.

Ron:  
Te estaré esperando a las 19:00 hrs, en el granero.

Harry.

Volvieron los caballitos rosados, las nubes de algodón, el arcoiris al fondo, luces brillantes, ¡ay mis ojos!, ¡brillante!, volvamos al tema que nos interesa.

Ron, ya no cabía en su cuerpo de tanta felicidad, corrió por todos lados, e incluso se le hizo eterno el paso del tiempo... horas, minutos, segundos...

Mientras que en la Mansión Malfoy...

Draco se había levantado temprano, estaba comenzando a sentir fastidio, tedio, sobre su vida marital.

-¿Cuánto más podré soportar?, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que fingir que soy feliz?, que la hago feliz, si todo es más falso como decir... que no siento nada por ti, que no ha pasado día en que no he pensado en ti, ¿cómo te metiste tan profundo en mi vida?, ¿cómo yo lo permití?... sal de una vez por todas dentro de mi, si pudiera arrancarme el corazón, sólo para que no estés, lo haría sin dudar, si con ello pudiera vivir un día de paz...

Pansy despierta y ve a su esposo que miraba por la ventana... un extraño olor la marea y parte al baño a vomitar...

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta?- piensa Draco y sale fuera del cuarto.

Pansy, estaba vomitando, pálida, sin fuerzas... sólo de pensar que tendría que desayunar, le parecía asqueroso... se levantó de improviso, todo el cuarto le daba vueltas, sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron, pero nada cambiaba, sus piernas se doblaron como si fueran de lana y antes de caer al suelo, se golpea el vientre... grita de dolor y luego se calla.

Draco que hacia un momento había abandonado la habitación, escuchó el grito proveniente del baño... caminó rápidamente y lo que encontró fue a una chica, como muerta, un charco de sangre que se agrandaba de a poco.

La tomó en brazos y llamó a un elfo, diciéndole que llamara urgente a su madre.

-Pansy, despierta, oye- la remecía Draco.

-Draco, no la muevas- dice Narcisa- se acerca a ella- llama a tu padrino, que traiga una poción para cortar la hemorragia o a este paso, tu esposa morirá desangrada.

Draco obedeció y fue a buscar a su padribo que curiosamente, acababa de llegar por la chimenea.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Es Pansy, está desangrándose.

-Voy a ver- sube las escaleras rápidamente y entra al cuarto.

-Severus, ven rápido por favor.

-Snape saca su varita y comienza a recitar un hechizo... poco a poco la hemorragia se detiene y a la vez conjura un hechizo de sanación interna, para reparar los tejidos interiores.

-Gracias Severus, pensé que se moría.

-Está débil, ha perdido mucha sangre, lo mejor es llevarla a San Mungo para hospitalizarla, ahí le harán un chequeo general, además de una transfusión de sangre.

-Draco, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo se, se levantó con náuseas y luego vino el grito, el golpe y la encontré en el baño, tirada en un charco de sangre.

-No perdamos tiempo, vámonos a San Mungo- dice Snape.

Narcisa envuelve con una sábana el cuerpo de su nuera y salen del cuarto los tres.

Draco se queda choqueado... Pansy podría morir, no lo había pensado.

Lucius se encontraba con Voldemort, hablando sobre Draco y su próxima conversión a mortífago.

-Tú hijo, llevará la marca tenebrosa, la que me representa, debes sentirte orgulloso, no cualquiera la posee.

-Si, mi Lord- contesta Lucius.

-Ahora retírate, la próxima vez que te llame, vendrás con Draco, para hacerle la prueba de admisión.

-Como usted diga, mi Lord- hace una reverencia y se marcha.

Aparece en su mansión y busca rápidamente a Draco... lo encuentra en su dormitorio, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Se fue con mi padrino a San Mungo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pansy sufrió una hemorragia, está grave- responde secamente.

-Luego la podrás ver, ahora tienes que irte.

-¿Irme?, ¿adónde me llevaras?

-A un lugar donde no seas encontrado... aunque estés cerca de ese mestizo, lo que importa es tu seguridad.

-Padre... no me digas...

-Vas a ir a la madriguera, te guste o no- se iba a retirar cuando se detiene justo en el marco de la puerta- empaca lo necesario, te irás hoy mismo.

-¿Hablaste con los que tú-ya-sabes?

-No, pero no se podrán negar... eres un Malfoy, respeta la honra de esta  
familia.

Draco ahora si que estaba confundido, por un lado su esposa estaba grave, por otro era lanzado a los brazos de su ex-némesis y más encima le piden recato, respeto... ¿cuánto podría aguantar sin tocarle un sólo pelo?... con ese tremendo lío interior, sacó su maleta y arregló su ropa, pulcramente, separando cada prenda.

MADRIGUERA...

Caía la tarde, el plan se pondría en marcha.

19:00 HRS, GRANERO WEASLY...

CASO 1: HARRY

Ginny lo esperaba en la entrada del granero, con una botella lista de licor, unas copas...

-¿Ginny?, ¿dónde está Ron?

-Él no vendrá, pero si quieres podemos platicar un momento... hay muchas cosas que deseo que sepas.

-Si él no viene entonces, me iré, estoy cansado.

-Ni creas que puedes evadir esta plática, me la debes o se te olvidó lo que pasó el año pasado... ¿por qué Malfoy?

-Malfoy, él tiene su vida aparte, ya no viene al caso remover el pasado, te hará más daño.

-¿Por qué no celebramos?- le sirve una copa de licor- brindemos por el amor, por sus extraños caminos, por lo que pasará- le extiende su copa a Harry.

-Ginny, sé que te lastimé, no te sigas haciendo daño.

-Sólo te pido esto último, bebe por favor y tu cuenta conmigo estará saldada- le vuelve a extender la copa.

-Si con ello podrás rehacer tu camino, entonces lo acepto- bebe su contenido.

-Ahora en unos minutos más.

-Harry poco a poco sintió que sus músculos se entumecían... la copa de su mano, cayó en la paja, sus piernas estaban estáticas y sus brazos sin movimiento... ¿qué es esto?

-Poción paralizante, altamente efectiva, ahora comenzará la fase dos de mi revancha... se aleja un poco y comienza a quitarse el vestido, lento, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Ginny?- pensó Harry.

-Serás mío, como siempre debió suceder- se arrodilla y se coloca encima del cuerpo paralizado del moreno.

-¿Qué harás?, detente.

-Cualquier intento que hagas será inútil, no te recomiendo que lo intentes, o podrás sufrir una parálisis permanente.

-Eso sería mejor, antes de ni siquiera me tocaras.

-Estás molesto porqué no soy Malfoy, o porqué soy mujer.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

La pelirroja le importó bien poco lo que pasara por la mente del gry, más bien se preocupaba de su verdadero placer... por lo que le sacó el polerón, la polera, y cuando justo iba a sacarle el pantalón Hermione llegó y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- le reclama la pequeña Weasly.

-Malfoy está aquí.

-¿Qué?- casi gritando.

-Ron, está dormido, al otro lado del granero, ¿qué haremos?, si no aparecen, sospecharan.

-Primero veamos que es lo que quiere Malfoy- se pone el vestido, molesta- no te preocupes amor, los efectos pasarán en media hora, disfrútalo- se va con la castaña.

-Esa Ginny, me las pagará... ¿qué estaba haciendo Malfoy en la madriguera?...

AL OTRO LADO DEL GRANERO...

19:00 hrs.

CASO 2: RON.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué se tarda tanto Harry?

-Ron, Harry no vendrá, está ocupado.

-Es una lastima, entonces nos vemos en la cena- se intenta ir.

-Ron, una araña detrás de ti, es grandísima, apártate.

-El pelirrojo quedó como gelatina, el miedo lo dejó preso y en ese instante Hermione saca su varita- desmaius.

-¿Qué pasa Herm?- se desmaya.

-La poción la dejaremos para otra vez?

-¿Qué pasa Herm?- pregunta George.

-Anda, dínoslo- apoya Bill.

-Nada, sólo que Ron se desmayó por esa arañita pequeña de allá.

-Mi hermano y sus miedos, todavía sigue siendo un gallina.

-Sabes que Lucius Malfoy está hablando con nuestro padre allá adentro... parece seria la cosa, porqué viene con el presumido de Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy, en la madriguera?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Malfoy y su gran equipaje, a lo mejor pasará sus vacaciones aquí- dice George.

-No puede ser cierto...

-Si lo es, y por lo que escuché, su vida corre peligro y este sería el lugar más seguro para él.

-¿No es mortífago?- pregunta confundida la gry.

-No, según lo que dijo su padre, no tiene la marca tenebrosa, además el último rumor que corre es que Pansy está en San Mungo internada, su estado es delicado y reservado.

-Parece que el matrimonio feliz ha terminado.

-Parece que si, pero será un verdadero infierno si mi padre accede a que se quede aquí.

-Ron y él se odian a muerte, lo único que falta es que viniera Zabini.

-Parece que si, una serpiente en territorio de leones es peligroso, por eso, también se le pidió que Zabini se quedara.

-Adiós mis vacaciones soñadas- pensó la castaña.

-Te ves triste Herm.

-No estés triste, todavía nos tienes a nosotros.

-Gracias chicos, pero esto será un verdadero infierno, si esas dos serpientes se quedan aquí...

MADRIGUERA...

LIVING...

Un chico rubio se quedó sentado en el sillón, en espera de la salida de su padre, hace un buen rato que había iniciado la conversación con el padre de la comadreja y ningún resultado... estaba nervioso, en cualquier momento Harry podría aparecer.

-En eso quedamos Weasly- sale de la sala- como te dije antes, no es por gusto que te estoy pidiendo la protección de mi hijo, se trata de algo mucho más peligroso que eso.

-Lo entiendo Malfoy, tu hijo se quedará aquí, pero bajo las condiciones que sabes bastante bien- responde Arthur.

-¿Estás seguro Arthur?, ¿qué pasará con Ron cuando se entere?- pregunta Molly.

-Tendrá que hacerse a la idea, ya está grande para armar escándalos.

-Si me disculpan- se retira Lucius y va hacia donde estaba Draco.

-Padre... ¿por qué aquí?

-Por el momento es lo mejor, aún no estás preparado para ser un mortífago, ya llegará tu hora, no creas que te salvarás eternamente, o que Potter vencerá al señor tenebroso- se iba a ir cuando se acuerda de- Zabini también se quedará aquí, él te protegerá- desaparece a las afueras de la madriguera.

-Creo que no queda de otra- piensa Draco.

-Malfoy, ven conmigo, te llevaré hasta tu habitación- dice Molly quien lo guía hasta el cuarto que comparten justamente Ron y Harry.

Ginny entra y se enfrenta a su padre.

-¿Cómo es eso que Malfoy se quedará aquí?- pregunta fuera de sus casillas.

-Se quedará y Zabini también, esa es mi última palabra- dice Arthur.

La rabia la consumió, aún más cuando se encontró con el susodicho en el pasillo...

-Ese Malfoy le venía a arruinar sus planes con Harry, bien poco que le duró la vida de casado, apenas unas semanas, quien en su sano juicio aguantaría a una mujer como Parkinson, si está más hueca que una botella.

continuará...

hola, espero les agrade este new capi, un beso, giovanetta-celeste


	4. El Draco que yo conocí no serás tú

Capítulo 4 "El Draco que yo conocí... nunca serás tú"

MADRIGUERA...

Podríamos decir que el ambiente de la madriguera, estaba ardiendo, helando o tal vez los rayos castigadores habían hecho aparición... sólo puedo decir, con seguridad, que si las miradas mataran, habría homicidio y suicidio en unos segundos.

-¿Se trata de un nuevo plan Malfoy?, no me imagino a alguien como tú, viviendo en un ambiente como éste, digamos, de "pobretones".

-Todavía pienso lo mismo, pero, dada las circunstancias que se me han impuesto, creo que me tendrás por lo menos hasta el final del verano, a ver si te acostumbras, hermana de la comadreja- dice con su más que sabido tono sarcástico y arrastrando las palabras.

-Veremos, quien más soporta al otro,Malfoy-el-pronto-viudo-de-Parkinson.

-Tú no sabes nada de ella, así que no hables de lo que no debes, mira que harto voy a tener que soportarte de ahora en adelante, y me importa un soberano comino, si me aguantas o no, más bien, hácete a la idea, perdiste- le susurró al oído para luego bajar las escaleras.

GRANERO...

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Hacía poco que podía recién moverse un poco... qué efectiva fue la poción paralizante, además había algo raro, ¿Hermione la estaba ayudando?... ¿cómo?, si es como su hermana, la que creía conocer de que ingresaron a Hogwharts... ¿cómo pudo traicionarlo?...

Cuando ya pudo mover sus piernas con total libertad, se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo del granero, lo único que tenía en mente, era si de verdad Draco estaba ahí... su deseo fue concedido, y eso era lo primordial para él... ¿qué habrá sucedido con el matrimonio?, ¿dejó a Parkinson?, eso es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, quería llegar al fondo del misterio, que mejos que preguntarle al protagonista del hecho, a su ex némesis, Draco Malfoy.

Harry, abrió la puerta y no había nadie en la sala, salvo muchas cosas rotas... esa debió ser Ginny- pensó (n/a qué comes que adivinas)... fue a cada sala, a la cocina, al living, al baño, revisó cuarto por cuarto y nada... lo único que le faltaba era una pequeña sala que estaba destinada para reuniones, conversaciones privadas... se acercó, puso su oído y en efecto, Draco platicaba con el Señor Weasly sobre su estadía en la madriguera.

-Tu padre ha hecho un acuerdo conmigo, te quedarás aquí por la temporada del verano, después tendrás que regresar a la mansión a cumplir tu verdadera misión, aunque no estoy de acuerdo, pero esa son sus leyes, no puedo intervenir.

-Lo entiendo, aunque sea sólo por esta temporada... además Blaize se quedará conmigo, por lo que no tengo ninguna objeción por ahora.

-Me alegro, además, es más que sabido por todos que están rivalizados, por esa cosa de las casas; sin embargo, este tiempo, podría servir para que limen esas asperezas...

-Lo dudo mucho, pasando a otro tema, mi madre vendrá a verme, ya que mi esposa está delicada de salud, sólo me informará cómo ha evolucionado.

-Es una pena, llevaban poco tiempo de casados.

-Accidentes que pasan, me retiro, voy a desempacar mi maleta- se levanta y hace una leve reverencia.

Harry que escuchó lo último, se alejó rápidamente de la puerta y se escondió detrás de una muralla... seguro que si el rubio lo encontraba le diría...

-"Qué pésima costumbre Potter, escuchar detrás de las puertas las conversaciones ajenas"- lo imitó mentalmente.

Pudo ver su gracil figura alejarse por las escaleras, es como si el tiempo no avanzara para él... seguía tal como lo recordaba en su última "despedida", sábado de castigo...

Subió las escaleras, siguió la huella del rubio, entró a la habitación.

-Hasta que apareciste Potter, creí que era mentira el que vendrías aquí a pasar tus vacaciones- dice irónico el rubio.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Porqué tengo mis razones, no las compartiré contigo.

-Escuché que Parkinson está internada en San Mungo, ¿cómo sigue?

-Como si te importase su estado de salud... no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos personales.

-Malfoy, volviste a ser el mismo de siempre, el mismo arrogante, presumido y altanero que conocí en Hogwharts.

-Siempre lo he sido, es que tú no lo veías.

-Quizás sólo vi lo que quería ver de ti, a veces me pregunto, si de verdad tuve algo contigo, o todo no fue más que una ilusión.

-Una ilusión que se quedó allá, que no volverá- recalcando la última palabra.

-Lo tengo más que claro, tienes un apellido que proteger, una misión muy importante que cumplir... fui estúpido, ahora lo entiendo, al contemplarte, me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo, no he querido nada más que la sombra de ti... porqué al Draco que yo conocí... jamás podrías ser tú- dice esto y se aleja hasta llegar a la puerta- olvida cada palabra que dije hasta ahora, olvida todo lo que pasamos, porqué yo lo acabo de hacer- se iba a ir cuando una mano lo apresó y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-Tú crees que es muy fácil vivir así, casarte y tener tan cerca lo que deseas sabiendo que jamás podrás recuperar lo que ya perdiste, ese lapso de tiempo, jamás volverá... más vale que te acostumbres o sino cada día de estos meses será un infierno interminable.

-El infierno ya comenzó- se suelta del agarre impuesto por el rubio.

-Disfruta tus adoradas vacaciones Potter, mientras puedas hacerlo.

Harry salió de la habitación... se deslizó por la puerta y agachó su cabeza, ocultando su gran dolor... no quería llorar, se había prometido no volver hacerlo, pero era tan punzante, tan agónico, que contra todo impedimento, lloró amargamente en silencio... ese Draco, al cual conocí, jamás podrías ser tú... se repetía al limpiarse el rostro, pero era inútil, pronto, ya estaba llorando nuevamente.

Draco se quedó desempacando, se sentía frustrado, no era para menos, tenía una esposa agónica en San Mungo y a su amante, al otro lado de la puerta... le era difícil controlarse, pero era experto en eso, refrenar los impulsos de abrazarlo, poseerlo, eran casi imposibles, menos para él, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría con esa táctica?... cuánto más podría aguantar el no tocarlo, el sentir su aroma, el cual buscaba inconscientemente en el cuerpo de su cónyuge... cuántas noches no sintió ese vacío que nunca llegaba, que cuando se bañaba, buscaba algún rastro de él, aunque quisiera borrarlo con el agua... jamás podría limpiar por completo mi cuerpo, si yo no deseo hacerlo, si permito que me mantengas preso, si yo no deseo ser libre.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él... sentado en el suelo, llorando, apenas haciendo ruido... se arrodilló hasta quedar cerca de él, le levantó la cara, contra su voluntad, le secó las lágrimas con pequeños besos, ese sabor salado, amargo, de su llanto, el cual había provocado... el moreno estaba sorprendido... por un momento creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada... pero ahí estaba frente a él, el mismo Draco, el mismo que lo consoló cuando Ron se intentó sobrepasar con él... cerró sus ojos, sentía las caricas entrecortadas de la lengua del rubio, cómo lo sabía complacer, cómo sabía que era lo que le gustaba, lo que lo hacía temblar, gemir, porqué no era impuesto por la fuerza, era un consuelo, un dulce consuelo que era dulce al principio; sin embargo, sería arrebatado después, ese era su temor, que frente a él estuviera el hombre al que ama y al mismo tiempo a un posible enemigo en el futuro.

-¿Estás temblando?- le susurra al oído.

-Tengo frío- le responde.

-Yo te abrigaré, entra- lo levanta del suelo y entran juntos a la piesa.

GRANERO...

Ron, que hace rato dormía, despertó asustado...

-¿Dónde estoy?...

-En el granero- dice George.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer con Hermione aquí?, a solas- le dice Fred.

-Con Hermione, nada- responde.

-No te hagas el inocente, mira que te encontré con las manos en la masa- dice George.

-No hice nada- se defendía el pelirrojo.

-Crees que yo, que soy tu hermano mayor, que ha vivido un período de vida más largo que el tuyo, va a creer semejante excusa barata, podrías inventar algo mejor.

-¡No hice nada!- gritaba.

-Si, si, Ron y Hermione son novios... así repitieron cinco veces.

-No somos novios- chillaba.

-Pasando a otro tema, como es de suponerse dado a tu estado de inconsciencia que ha pasado de un capítulo al otro, tienes que saber que Malfoy se quedará en la madriguera a pasar sus vacaciones de verano.

-¡Malfoy aquí!, en qué estaba pensando mi padre para aceptar semejante dispararte, hablaré con él- va decidido, pero Fred lo detiene.

-Ginny ya lo intentó y fue inútil, no la escucharon, eso que es la única mujer, menos te escucharan a ti, entre tantos hombres.

-¿Dónde va a alojar?

-En tu piesa, contigo y Harry.

-¡Eso es el colmo!, ¿acaso quieren que haya un homicidio?, le lanzaré un avada ahora mismo.

-No se puede hacer magia fuera del colegio, menos hechizos imperdonables, además, él no ha cometido ningún crimen, estás en grave desventaja hermanito, disfrutas tus vacaciones adoradas, pues acaban de empezar.

-Ese hurón, me las pagará, que ni se crea que le dejaré el camino libre para acercarse a Harry, antes lo castro.

EN LA PIESA DEL DELITO...

Estaba todo pasando... besos, caricias reprimidas, gemidos altos y sonoros, una camisa por el suelo, el polerón en borde de la cama y una clara invitación a algo más que indecente.

-No podemos aquí- gemía al sentir la erección del rubio.

-¿No quieres?, primero me provocas y ahora me rechazas.

-No es que no quiera, es que este no es un buen lugar para hacerlo.

-Eso se puede arreglar- saca su varita y pronuncia un hechizo para bloquear los sonidos, para sellar la puerta que ni siquiera una bombarda puede abrir... eso los mantendrá un tanto ocupados.

-¿Cómo sabes esa clase de hechizos?

-Bastante he practicado...

SAN MUNGO...

-¿Cómo está Doctor?- pregunta Narcisa.

-Estable dentro de su gravedad, se le ha hecho una transfusión sanguínea por la gran pérdida de sangre y eso ocurrió porqué tuvo una pérdida.

-¿Pérdida?

-Ella estaba embarazada, perdió a la criatura por el fuerte golpe que se dio, le va a costar mucho tiempo volver a quedar en estado, todavía quedan heridas profundas que cicatrizarán a medida que transcurran los meses.

-Mchas gracias Doctor, ¿cuándo podrá tener horario de visitas?

-Dentro de 48 horas, hay que ver cómo evoluciona, por lo tanto, le recomiendo que regrese a su casa y descanse, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

-Muchas gracias.

CASA ZABINNI...

-¿Qué?, ¿a la madriguera?

-Sí, cuidarás a Draco, mientras se quede allá, vigilarás que no se enrede con el mestizo de Potter.

-Ya entiendo, y ¿cuándo sería todo esto?

-Ahora mismo, hace tu maleta que nos vamos.

-Entiendo... fue corriendo a su cuarto, armó rápidamente su equipaje y salió donde lo esperaba Lucius para llevarlo a la madriguera por medio del traslador.

-Así que esta es la casa de Weasley, territorio león en todo su esplendor- comenta la serpiente mientras se reponía del efecto del traslador.

-Ya sabes tu misión, vendré de vez en cuando a informarme.

-¿Ya se va?

-Sí, tengo algo importante que hacer- desaparece.

Abre la puerta de entrada y grita fuerte...

-¡He llegado!

Como si le fueran a lanzar flores porqué entraba a la casa, creo que iré a ver a Draco, ya que aquí, el ambiente está bastante pesado.

Sube las escaleras, como presintiendo en cuál habitación podría estar el rubio... de seguro no está solo, ese Draco no pierde el tiempo, pues bien, yo tampoco, creo que seguiré su ejemplo... y la mejor forma de empezar, es tratando de seducir al león, de forma directa y aplastante, que mejor lugar, en el baño, así como el primer encuentro... sólo de pensarlo ya lo excitaba un poco... veremos cómo se comporta el gatito.

continuará...


	5. Cuando el corazón calla

Capítulo 5 "Cuando el corazón calla"

HABITACIÓN MÚLTIPLE...

Después de lo acontecido, está demás decir que terminaron exhaustos uno sobre el otro.

En otro rincón de la madriguera, otra serpiente, intentaba seducir a su esquivo león, el cual estaba más que enojado... la extraña actitud de su amiga, la llegada de Zabini, con el cual mantuvo una relación amorosa en el colegio y su hermana, a la cual, cada vez entendía menos.

-Ese hurón es muy molesto, más encima se atreve a traer guardaespaldas- dice la pelirroja.

-Ese Zabini no pierde el tiempo parece- dice la castaña.

-Weasley, mira las vueltas de la vida, ahora los dos bajo el mismo techo, ¿quién lo diría?, si parece un fic esta cosa- dice Blaize sonriendo de medio lado.

-De seguro lo estás disfrutando mucho serpiente rastrera.

-No sabes cuánto lo hago.

-Podrías largarte de aquí.

-¿Te molesta que mire o que esté tan cerca de ti?

-Me da igual todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, puedes morir y ni siquiera me inmutaria, o podría pedirle al expresso que no te lleve este año- dice el pelirrojo molesto.

-Más quisieras, no pidas imposibles.

-¿Imposibles?, ni bajo un encantamiento imperius te besaría.

-Sabes Weasley, te haré suplicar por un beso mío.

-Tu tiempo ya pasó, eres historia pasada y enterrada.

-Tengo algo que proponerte comadreja, y no podrás negarte.

-No acepto.

-Escucha, yo vine para impedir que Draco se involucre con Potter y tú lo trajiste aquí para seducirlo, pero por lo que percibo has fallada, que lastima, eres un arrastrado y fracasado que mendiga amor al chico dorado... estás perdiendo lo más por lo menos, no te das cuenta de ello.

-Tú serías lo más, ¿te mueres por mí?, ¿quién es el arrastrado ahora?

-Puedo mantener a Draco a raya, si me lo pide; sin embargo, tú te convertirías en la paga por ese enorme esfuerzo.

-No soy un objeto del cual puedas disponer cuando desees, además, me encargaré personalmente del hurón, no necesito ayuda.

-Te podría ser muy útil, nadie conoce a Draco como yo, y si Potter le interesa, no va a descansar hasta que se convierta en su esclavo.

-¡El hurón está casado!

-Eso no es impedimento, no parará hasta que caigaen sus redes.

-No es más que un desgraciado.

-El mismo desgraciado que no pierde el tiempo, en cambio tú, ya perdiste como en la guerra.

-No sabes cuánto detesto.

-Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso- se acerca peligrosamente al pelirrojo- porqué mejor dejas de reclamar y recordemos viejos tiempos- queda cerca de sus labios.

-Porqué mejor no te vas a freír espárragos- intenta zafarse, pero el sly es más rápido y le impide cualquier movimiento de fuga.

-Ahora, mi leoncito, te portaras como todo un gryffindor, luchando con coraje hasta el final- roza sus labios apenas, como si quemaran por ese inocente contacto.

El pelirrojo, esquiva el roce, ladeando el rostro hacia el lado; no obstante, por más que deseara que fuera Harry, la nostalgia lo hizo ceder y correspondió el beso.

¿Qué pasó con Hermione y Ginny?, apenas vieron que Blaize se acercaba, dejaron solo a Ron, a regañadientes y planificar una nueva estrategia para mantener a raya a las dos serpientes que amenazaban la paz de ese lugar.

HABITACIÓN MÚLTIPLE...

-Esto no debió suceder- dice Harry.

-¿Podrías resistir tan sólo mi presencia sin tocarme?

-Lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas... tienes una esposa, un apellido que respetar o ya no te importa.

-No es que no me importe, siempre seré un Malfoy, esto que aconteció, lo borraremos y diremos que fue sólo un desliz, un pasatiempo- comienza a vestirse- olvídalo que yo lo hice y que jamás volverá a pasar.

-Draco... espera- se levanta y lo abraza por la espalda- es tiempo que el corazón calle, que los sentimientos se olviden, sé que es difícil, yo no he olvidado ningún momento pasado contigo, si eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida, si después de perder a mis padres, a Sirius, te convertiste en el calmante a mis heridas, la cura de mi dolor... cuando creí que ya no te vería más, estás aquí, puedo tocarte, abrazarte, oler ese aroma que me vuelve loco, que me hipnotiza y me lleva al límite de todos mis arrebatos, no sientas que me arrepiento de hacer el amor contigo, si te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser, si tiemblo cuando rozas tus dedos con mi piel, si me consuelas cuando estoy triste... yo te amo, aunque suene trillado o gastado, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, y que estés aquí, se cumplió, el mayor de mis deseos, no pido nada más que amanecer entre tus brazos...

Como iba a imaginar,  
lo que me vino a pasar,  
todo me ha salido mal,  
desde un tiempo hasta aca.

No lo puedo comprender,  
tal vez si me lo merezco,  
y es que nunca supe ver,  
todo el daño que causé.

Y ahora aquí en mi habitación,  
mi arrepentimiento,  
acrecienta mi dolor.

Una mirada, un palabra,  
alguien que me haga saber,  
que todo volverá a estar bien.

Un beso tuyo  
y ver tu cara  
y entender alguna vez  
que mi amor mira el ayer.

Nunca quise lastimar  
nuestra esencia y realidad  
si no lo quieren creer  
no me importa me da igual.

Tal vez nunca fui feliz,  
y anque no es culpa de nadie,  
nadie me puede ayudar,  
a curar mi soledad.

Un beso tuyo  
y ver tu cara  
y entender alguna vez  
que mi amor mira el ayer.

Vivir así, vivir así, no es vivir.

Responde el rubio, mirando implacable, los verdes ojos del moreno.

-¿Acaso es egoísta querer ser feliz por un segundo?- pregunta diciendo Draco.

-No es egoísmo, Draco- lo abraza nuevamente.

-Sé que estoy casado, sé que debo respetar el apellido Malfoy, mi mayor condena, no te pediré perdón, ni creas que porqué después de hacerlo te baje el arrepentimiento te tomaré cuando desee, eres mío, me perteneces- besa el cuello del moreno.

-Dra...co

-Cierra la boca Potter, te demostraré porqué soy un Malfoy, y me vale gorro si quieres o no... porqué las palabras pueden ser unas, el cuerpo dice otras- lo besa con renovada pasión.

SAN MUNGO...

Pansy despierta de su trance le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiese atropellado un camión... al lado de ella, estaba Narcisa, quien había llegado hace poco.

-¿Qué me pasó?- pregunta Pansy.

-Tuviste un accidente en el baño y perdiste a la criatura que esperabas.

-¿Qué?- pregunta con llanto ahogado- ¿dónde está Draco?, ¿por qué no ha venido a verme?

-Draco no vendrá, él tiene un asunto pendiente que necesita resolver.

-Un asunto llamado Harry Potter, supongo.

-Él sólo está siguiendo órdenes.

-Y no le costó nada acatarlas, es tan obediente como un monje.

-Como veo que estás bien, mi visita concluye aquí, yo le informaré spbre tu estado de salud- sale de la habitación.

-Draco eres un imbécil insoportable... uno al que amo y que no estoy dispuesta a perder.

¿Cómo perder algo que jamás has tenido?

MADRIGUERA...

-No habías dicho que ni bajo un encantamiento imperius me besarías y no lo he hecho, aún.

-Porqué soy un estúpido tarado y nostálgico león que pide que no dejes de besarlo.

-No lo dejaré de hacer... aunque me azotaran, tendrían que arrancarme el corazón o dejar de vivir para no hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás esperando?... menos palabras que las lleva el viento y más acción que predomina en el cuerpo.

-Soy yo el que mando.

-Entonces has valer tu derecho.

-Nada más quisiera... créeme...

HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ginny?... de seguro ese Zabini viene a recobrar lo perdido en el colegio.

-Mira Hermione, tendremos que hacer cambio de planes y les demostraremos a esas serpientes que no se juega con una gryffindor.

-¿Y ese libro?...

-Ya lo sabrás, Herm, nos será muy útil para bajar las ganas de esas serpientes... no olvides que esto es territorio león, están en desventaja así que aprovecharemos el menor error que cometan para que salgan de aquí.

-Todavía no entiendo...

-Les pagaremos con la misma moneda... ¿qué te parece si jugamos con fuego?...

-Podrías quemarte en el intento...

-No me interesa nada si Harry no es mío, jugaré con fuego con el hurón y veremos quién es más fuerte... quién se quedará con el niño-que-vivió- una sonrisa maquiavélica afloraba en sus labios.

continuará...


	6. Juegos de seducción

capítulo 6 "Juegos de seducción"

-Ginny, no te irás a involucrar con Malfoy, ¿o sí?

-Lo que sea, si me tengo que acostar con esa serpiente para alejarlo de Harry, lo haré.

-Pero, entonces...

-Tendrás que hacer lo mismo con Zabini, si lo haces, me demostrarás que amas con sinceridad a mi hermano.

-No puedo soportar la idea que me toque.

-Tendrás que hacerte a la idea que te toque o me dejarás todo esto a mí, no puedes dejarme sola Herm, tú eres la única que me entiende en esta casa- le toma las manos- no me abandones- pone una cara tan triste que la castaña termina por ceder.

-Está bien, Ginny, te ayudaré, dime antes, ¿cuál es tu plan?

-Un juego de seducción, pero que parezca accidental... cuando entre a bañarse, esperaré afuera, luego me desnudaré y entraré al baño, fingiendo que busco algo y lo otro, me lo reservo, ese Malfoy no sabe con quién está jugando.

-De repente eres tan calculadora como una slytherin.

-Eso que todavía no has visto lo peor de mí.

-¿Todavía hay más?

-Mucho más, (n/a ¿alcanzará antes que le parta el cuello?)

-A estas alturas, eres temible y perversa.

-Lo soy porqué me quieren quitar lo mío, y no tendré compasión.

-¿Compasión?, no tienes ni un ápice de eso.

-¿Te vas a dedicar a criticarme o vas a cumplir con tu papel en este fic?

-Lo haré, aunque me repugna- hace un gesto de asco.

-Me alegra, después te recompensaré como es debido, todo buen desempeño, merece un buen pago.

-Todo lo hago por amor al arte, gracias por la oferta.

-Tú decides- le besa en la mejilla- eres la única en la cual confío, no me falles.

-No te fallaré- la abraza.

Después de esa gran muestra de amistad entre estas dos chicas, cada una se fue a acostar a su cama (n/a duerman si es que pueden), pasando a otro tema más interesante que ese par de víboras, vamos con Blaize y Ron.

En algún lugar de la madriguera...

-Detente Zabini, no sigas o no podré parar- gime al sentir los manos del otro.

-Quién te dice que te detengas, sería un perfecto estúpido si lo dijese.

-Es muy pronto para esto... además no tenemos nada pendiente que ajustar.

-Error- beso- tenemos mucho que ajustar- otro beso- tomaré todo mi tiempo para reclamar mi deuda- deja al desnudo la blanca piel del pelirrojo- sé que lo deseas, ¿por qué reprimirse?

-Porqué no es a ti a quien deseo.

-No es lo mismo que dice tu cuerpo... ¿por qué tiemblas?... sólo te rozo con mis dedos.

-Cállate serpiente venenosa e impaciente, ¿por qué viniste?... éstas eran mis vacaciones soñadas con Harry, loco por mí, y tú con tu amiguito, llegan y estropean mis planes.

-Hay una cosa que debes aprender Weasley-comadreja-patética, a veces ganas, a veces pierdes, por muy planificado que tuvieras todo, fuiste un pobre víctima de las circunstancias.

-¡No quiero oírte más!- lo empuja- ¡lárgate de aquí!

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí... una característica de ser slytherin es ser cargoso, fastidioso... terminarás por ceder, no pondré un pie fuera de tu "casita" sin haberte poseído.

-Sigue soñando.

-No soñaré, será realidad- termina de decir y se va a pasear por las afueras del jardín.

-No lo permitiré... no cederé (n/a eso dices ahora, luego veremos)- se pone la camisa y se sienta en el sillón- todos mis planes, todos mis deseos se fueron a la basura, no como antes... tampoco puedo hacer de cuenta que no es importante para mí... ¿a cuál de los dos quiero?, son tan distintos uno del otro... Zabinni es como una hoguera, apasionado, en cambio Harry, después de la vez pasada (n/a casi lo violaste, menso), se resiste a cualquier manera en que lo toque, (n/a claro, si te pasaste de la raya), ¡no puedo seguir pensando!- con las manos se tapa el rostro- creo que tengo un "problemita"- miró su entrepierna- voy a darme una ducha muy fría.

HABITACIÓN MÚLTIPLE...

-¿Esto estará bien?- pregunta Harry quien estaba desnudo siendo abrazado por Draco.

-Esto es lo que es, no caben los arrepentimientos- responde el rubio.

-Cada vez que pronuncie esa palabra, "me arrepiento", me harás cosas malas.

-¿Son malas las cosas que te hago?- pregunta el sly.

-Malas, pero tremendamente placenteras.

-Potter, cara-rajada, si el vejete de Dumbledore te escuchara se espantaría.

-Debe saberlo, aunque no por mi boca.

-Vamos a dormir- se levanta de la cama- levántate cara-rajada, tú dormirás en el suelo- busca entre su ropa algo parecido a un pijama.

-Ni hablar Malfoy, tú dormirás en el suelo- cubre su desnudez con la sábana y se da media vuelta- yo llegué antes que tú, respeta el orden de aparición.

-Que orden ni que guerras, un Malfoy no puede permitir que el frío lastime su cuerpo, ni que la enfermedad le amenace.

-Ese discursito dícelo a uno de tus elfos domésticos, no a mí- lo ignora pretendiendo hacerse el dormido.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Como si me importara.

-No me des la espalda cuando te esté hablando, ¿no te enseñaron modales?

-No, fíjate que no, ¿podrías hacer el enorme esfuerzo de cerrar la boca?, tu voz me molesta.

-Esto no se quedará así.

-Si, ya lo se, acúsame con tu padre- dice con ironía- deja de comportarte como un pendejo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- alzando una ceja.

-Pendejo, o es que tener sexo, te causó sordera- abre los ojos y no ve con claridad la figura del rubio, los cerró y los volvió a abrir varias veces.

-Parece que a ti te causa ceguera.

-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó- se levantó a tientas para alcanzar al rubio, pero se desmayó.

-Esta debe ser otra de las escenitas del héroe trágico- se acerca a Harry quien permanecía inconsciente- no servirá de nada que te hagas el dormido, porqué dormirás en el suelo aunque deba hechizarte- lo meció con el pie, pero el moreno no abría los ojos- oye, abre los ojos, oye, despierta, esto no es divertido- lo tocaba, pero no hubo respuesta- si los métodos comunes no funcionan, aplica los poco ortodoxos- ¡despierta de una maldita vez!- le abofetea la mejilla- ¿qué dientres está pasando?- piensa el sly cabreado.

EN LA DUCHA...

El agua templada corría por el desnudo cuerpo del pelirrojo...

-Que tenga que hacer esto Dios mío- pensó Ron- tendré que adelantarme o sino el hurón me ganará... no lo permitiré (n/a ya perdiste tu oportunidad)

En las afueras de la madriguera...

-Esa comadreja de Weasley está más bueno que antes, es tan exquisito... no perderé, lo forzaré si es necesario, pero pasará por mi cama, como que me llamo Blaize Zabini, este leoncito ya es tuyo- piensa confiado.

AL OTRO DÍA...

Draco estaba con unas ojeras marcadísimas por la clara noche de insomnio.

-Ese Potter, mire lo que le hizo a mi rostro- dice molesto frente a el espejo- como te odio.

-¿Qué me pasó?- pregunta aturdido el gry.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué pasó?... te desmayaste como si un hechizo aturdidor lo hubiese provocado.

-Duele- se soba la mejilla- no se porqué creo que alguien me abofeteó mientras estaba inconsciente- dice como si nada.

-Qué raro no- responde- mejor levántate, dúchate y luego ve a desayunar.

-Harry, buenos días, está listo el desayuno- dice Molly.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?- pregunta el moreno sin ganas.

-Jugo de calabazza, huevos revueltos, pan amasado, ya sabes, ¿por qué preguntas?

-No, por nada... ya bajo, gracias.

-Buenos días Malfoy, también baja a desayunar.

-En un momento bajo.

Molly los deja solos.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- pregunta el rubio.

-Sólo me desmayé, no es relevante- le resta importancia.

-Has lo que quieras- dice el rubio y sale del cuarto.

-Creo que me bañaré después de desayunar- se viste con ropa ligera y sale del cuarto.

¿Qué paso con Ron?, ¿dónde está Zabini?, les cuento a continuación...

Sin más lo recuerdo, Ron, se estaba dando una ducha fría... pues se fue a dormir al sillón, ya que no logró entrar a la habitación... en cambio, Zabini, durmió en otro sillón, lejos del león, claro está, después de un "tratamiento personal"

COMEDOR...

Había tensión, sí, cada uno miraba al otro con odio, deseo, apenas probaban bocado.

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?- rompe el silencio Ginny.

-Nada, sólo que no tengo hambre- dice evadiendo cualquier mirada.

-¡Estás pálido muchacho!- exclama Molly- te prepararé unas hierbas de inmediato.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien, sólo estoy enfermo del estómago- se levanta de la silla.

-Con permiso- dice Draco- ¿puedo ocupar el baño?

-Sí, por supuesto- dice Molly- se levanta de la silla.

-Gracias por el desayuno mamá- dice Ginny de repente.

-De nada hija, apresúrate que vamos a salir de compras.

-Ya bajo- se va junto con Hermione a la habitación.

-¿Lo harás?- pregunta la castaña.

-Sí- toma ropa del ropero.

Draco ya estaba en el baño, desnudo, abriendo la llave de la ducha... no hay nada mejor que una refrescante ducha- piensa.

-No sabes lo que te espera, hurón- dice la pelirroja desnudándose por completo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta al rubio inquieto.

La chica abrió la puerta de la ducha y sin dudarlo se apoderó de los labios de un impresionado Draco.

-¿Qué pasa?... sintiendo por completo el peso de la menor de los Weasley.

BONUS TRACK...

-¡Achu!- estornuda Ron.

-Hermanito, como que anoche te destaparon las patitas- dice George.

-¡Nada de eso!- exclama rojo como un tomate.

-Cuéntanos, no seas malo, te guardaremos el secreto- dice Fred.

-No hay nada de contar- rojo de furia.

-Entonces, no nos digas que te quedaste afuera para resfriarte a propósito, como tienes enfermera particular- dicen los gemelos al unisono.

Ron se imagina a Blaize con un traje blanco de enfermera- ¡eso es bizarro!- grita a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya lo sabemos!, sólo te queríamos molestar un rato, nos vemos- salen corriendo y Ron detrás de ellos.

Continuará...

espero os agrade este new capi, de este fic, mis saludos y besos a quienes lo lean, giovanetta-celeste :)


	7. quien obra mal, no espere el bien

Capítulo 7 "Quien obra mal no espere el bien"...

En el episodio anterior...

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta al rubio inquieto.

La chica abrió la puerta de la ducha y sin dudarlo se apoderó de los labios de un impresionado Draco.

-¿Qué pasa?... sintiendo por completo el peso de la menor de los Weasly.

-No me digas Malfoy que sólo te van los hombres, sí te has casado con Parkinson- lo estrecha contra su cuerpo.

-Estás loca Weasley, la única que pierde aquí eres tú- le dice con ironía.

-Y tú, ¿qué perderías?, ¿tienes miedo de una gryffindor?, tú, el príncipe de las serpientes rastreras y ponzoñosas.

-Te das todo este trabajo para apartarme de Harry, no puedes tolerar que él no te quiera, que te haya dejado por mí.

-Hablas demasiado, sé que te gusta esto- le besa en el cuello.

-No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no funcionará este tipo de tácticas- la toma por las muñecas.

-Veo que estás reaccionando... dime si te puedes resistir a esto- lo besa con fiereza, baja hasta su entrepierna y comienza a masturbarlo.

-¡Ah!- gime el rubio ante la oleada de placer.

-¿No me tomarás?- apartando la mano del erguido miembro del rubio.

-¿Estás segura?, podrías salir lastimada.

-Estoy corriendo el riesgo, ser lastimada es sólo parte de ello- dejando que el rubio se pusiera encima de ella, recorriendo con sus manos la otra figura...

-Lo haré si tanto lo deseas- la penetra y la pelirroja se aferra a su cuerpo, gime a causa del dolor... tú lo querías- le dice al oído.

HABITACIÓN MÚLTIPLE...

-¿Por qué siento tantos mareos?, estas náuseas parecen de embarazadas... todo el cuarto me da vueltas... creo que iré al baño para refrescarme la cabeza... sale del cuarto y camina por el pasillo hasta entrar al baño, ni siquiera se percató de los extraños ruidos que provenían del interior...

Y ahí los vio... Draco, estaba poseyendo a su ex novia, en el baño y parecían pasarlo muy bien los dos...

-Esto...- se le cae un vaso donde habían hartos cepillos de dientes al lavamanos.

-Harry- murmura Draco.

-¡Rayos, esto no estaba dentro de mis planes!

Los actores involucrados, ninguno atinaba a hacer nada, era tanto el estado de shock que pasaron unos minutos antes de que el rubio se levantara del suelo y se tapara con una toalla y la pelirroja, roja de vergüenza, tomara su ropa para salir del lugar... el moreno de ojos verdes, estaba con el corazón destrozado... ella había sido su novia, Draco había llegado demasiado lejos... ya era bastante que estuviera casado con Parkinson como para aguantar que ahora fuera Ginny, su nueva conquista...

-Lamento la interrupción- dijo secamente para darse vuelta e intentar marcharse.

-Harry, ella fue la que me sedujo, yo no la traje para acá- se intentó defender.

-¿Se trata de tu nueva técnica?- con voz molesta- a tí nadie te importa que no seas tú mismo, ¡TE ODIO!- gritó- ¡SUÉLTAME!, ¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA!... ¡Ah!- cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Harry!, ¿qué pasa?- dijo preocupado el sly.

-No me toques- le apartaba las manos- duele... duele mucho... se quejaba y se retorcía en el suelo

Un charco de sangre se comenzó a formar, y recordó que lo mismo, le había pasado a su esposa.

Harry, más blanco que un papel, se desmayó... estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No morirás Potter, no aquí- lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a la habitación múltiple.

-¡Ginny!, ¡Ginny!, ya nos vamos- gritaba Molly desde abajo de las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy mamá!, me iré a despedir de Harry- contesta, ya vestida- sale de su cuarto, camina por el pasillo y entra a la otra habitación. Su impresión fue enorme cuando vio a su "amor", empapado en sangre, aparentemente más muerto que vivo.

-¡Harry!, lo siento, perdóname, has algo Malfoy o Harry morirá- lo mira desafiante.

-Llama a tu madre y que ella llame a mi padrino, él es el único que puede lidiar con esto- le ordena.

La chica reaccionó y salió corriendo por el pasillo, la culpa no la dejaba en paz.

-¿Qué pasa hija?, pareciera que hubieras visto un muerto- le dijo Molly- vamos a comprar para la cena- le dice.

-¡Mamá!- exclama- Harry está... Harry, está... al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué le pasó?, habla niña.

-Harry está desangrándose- se larga a llorar como una magdalena.

-Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo- sube las escaleras y entra al cuarto.

-Llame a mi padrino, él lo salvará.

-Pero eso es muy arriesgado, tu padre...

-Mi padre nada, Harry se está muriendo y yo no voy a esperar que eso suceda, sálvelo- la miró con súplica en sus ojos, desesperado.

-Está bien, primero hay que darle a beber una poción para cortar la hemorragia, luego llamaré a Severus para que lo revise.

El rubio se queda tranquilo, espera a que Molly baje hasta la cocina y busque el frasquito con la dichosa poción, el tiempo había comenzado a correr.

Los labios del pelinegro estaban amoratados, al borde de la muerte... sus manos, albas y con algunos moretones, frío como la nieve.

-¡Aquí está!- abre el frasco y le da de beber al moreno.

Poco a poco la sangre se cortó, pero eso no cambió el estado de gravedad del moreno, quien debía debatir por sobrevivir.

-Estoy contigo- le susurraba el rubio- no te vayas, tú eres el único que le da un significado a mi vida, si tú no estás, ¿con quién voy a pelear?...

Ginny por otro lado se sentía más que fatal, en el fondo sabía que en su afan por separarlos, le causaba daño a Harry, fue tanto su ceguera que eso le estaba quitando la vida, si él moría, ella no podría cargar con esa culpa, no podría vivir con ello... ¿cómo pude causarte tanto daño?... se sentó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, los ojos apagados... jamás podria perdonarme que tú pagarás por mis faltas... ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que lo amas, lo que él te ama... ya no podría verte nunca más a los ojos, al menos estar cerca de ti...

Él está aquí, lo se... sus fríos brazos me rodean brindándome protección, me sentía tan seguro a su lado, estos días juntos, han sido maravillosos, incluso, pareciera que otro corazón latiera dentro de mí... te casaste con ella, te vi irte de mi lado, me sentí tan lejos de ti, aunque estábamos en el mismo mundo, me separaste de tu vida como un libro que para en la basura, no dudo de tus sentimientos, incluso, al principio, cuando fue el primer beso, tuve mis dudas, sobre cuánto duraría, con cuántos habrías hecho lo mismo, pero me equivoqué, fuiste sincero y conocí a Draco Malfoy en toda su extensión, en toda su humanidad... dejé de creer en los cuentos con final feliz, ya que la vida se ha encargado de lo contrario; sin embargo, que tú hayas sido parte de ella, fue lo mejor, jamás me arrepentiré de cada segundo pasado contigo, de cada frase dicha, de cada discusión sin sentido... te convertiste en esa luz, que tanto había anhelado tener... me protegiste, me consolaste, ahora es tiempo que cierre mis ojos, este dolor va cediendo, pero estoy tan cansado, que prefiero mantenerlos cerrados, cualquier mirada tuya me hiere el corazón.

-Ahora hay que dejar que descanse- dijo Severus.

-Padrino, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó confundido Draco.

-Estás en un grave problema, tu padre me ha indicado que debes irte esta misma noche de la madriguera- le dice serio.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tomaron a tu madre prisionera, Lucius ya no tiene más excusas para no presentarte frente a tú-sabes-quien, y lo otro, tu esposa ha escapado de San Mungo sin dejar pistas.

-¿Cómo?, ¿qué pasará con Potter?

-Él estará bien, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero me las arreglaré para llevarlo y traerlo de San Mungo sin que lo reconozcan...

-¿Qué es lo que tiene exactamente?

-Debes preocuparte más por tu familia que está en peligro, antes que del salvador del mundo mágico, aquí lo cuidarán, hablaré con los Weasly y ellos tomarán las medidas que sean necesarias, para que se recupere lo antes posible- llega hasta la puerta- debes pemanecer con vida, alguien te estará esperando- le dice y cierra la puerta.

-Sé que el tiempo que estuve aquí fue corto, ojalá lo hubiera podido prolongarlo aún más... no puedo permitir que mi familia sea asesinada, tampoco puedo dejar que tú salgas lastimado, de seguro, con tu compejo de héroe, etapa avanzada, me dirías lo mismo, sé que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, pero también sé, que no será como amantes o algo por el estilo, seremos enemigos, como siempre debió ser... descansa- le da un casto beso en los labios y otro en la frente- te esperaré en Hogwarts, como de costumbre, cuando pase el verano- se aleja del cuerpo del moreno y lo contempla un rato, evitar ese nudo en la garganta fue difícil, pero las lágrimas estarían de sobra, sólo había un camino que escoger, y no podría aplazarlo más...

Buscó su ropa, la ordenó dentro de la maleta, vio por última vez a Harry y lo dejó solo en el cuarto.

Mientras que en otro lado de la madriguera...

-Granger, ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Blaize.

-Nada, sólo pensando- se sienta en el suelo.

-¿Qué se siente ser la sabelotodo?

-No es nada que no puedas sobrellevar.

-Algo te traes entremanos, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Iré directo al grano, ¿cuánto amas a Ron?

-¿Por qué debería contestarte?

-Porqué necesito saberlo.

-Siempre supe que tú estabas enamorada de él, ya sabes, las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere.

-Lo retienes a tu lado con chantajes, eso es propio de serpientes.

-Un slytherin también puede enamorarse, seguimos siendo humanos, que sentimos, sufrimos... Ron fue capaz de romper todas mis barreras mentales, cualquier razón por la cual hacer lo justo o injusto para tenerlo conmigo.

-Hay veces en que el amor toma caminos insospechados.

-¿Estás dispuesta a luchas por él?

-Sí, no daré mi brazo a torcer.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Granger, ríndete, no tienes oportunidad, ese león ya tiene dueño.

-¡Ni de broma!, prepárate Zabini que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

-¡OH, qué miedo!, la gran sabelotodo de Granger ha sacado las garras- dice con tono mordaz.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer o hasra qué punto puedo llegar cuando algo me interesa- se levanta de golpe.

-Las mujeres son terribles cuando se enojan y tienden a perder el control.

-Eso es lo que más tengo, eres tú quien debería controlarse y dejarte de comer a Ron con los ojos.

-Llegas tarde, le he hecho de todo y siempre me pide más.

-¿Y tú?, siempre eres tú quien toma la iniciativa, ¿qué hay de Ron?, jamás ha sido él quién te abraza, quién te bese... qué triste tu vida, te arrastras a sus pies, mendigas un poco de su atención.

-¿Y tú?, jamás has tenido lo que yo obtuve, los medios no fueron ortodoxos, ni santos, pero he recorrido un camino que a ti te ha tomado años, en unas semanas, quizás horas.

-Sí tanto dices amar a Ron, sólo lo dejaré bajo una condición... deberás intimar conmigo.

El sly no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, pero la mirada de la castaña era de total decisión.

-Veo que estás completamente decidida a hacerlo, y si esa es tu condición para que no te inmiscuyas entre nosotros, lo haré sin dudarlo- la besa y se acerca hasta ella para ponerse encima... le besa el cuello, recorre su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, la quita lentamente.

La castaña estaba incómoda, su opinión personal sobre él no había cambiado, salvo en éste último hecho... era capaz de acostarse con su rival a cambio de permanecer al lado del pelirrojo, entonces, no resultaba tan malo alejarse para que él se quede definitivamente con su esquivo león.

La chica también participó, le sacó la polera, se aferró más al otro cuerpo, mientras él la terminaba de desnudar... no había lugar que no había sido tocado, besado...

-No sabes tan mal... Granger, incluso, si no me interesara Weasly, podría considerar, quedarme contigo- la penetró y sus cuerpos se tensaron, pero es no detuvo la seguidilla de embestidas, que le provocaron un enorme placer... no reparó en reprimir los gemidos, más bien, eran sofocados, con besos que la enloquecieron... cuando llegó el clímax, un cálido líquido quedó en su interior, por un momento creyó que no fuese real, pero poco le duró eso, cuando Zabini salió de su interior... ambos estaban exhaustos y respiraban con rapidez, hasta que poco a poco, se calmaron.

Draco se fue de la madriguera, muy a su pesar. Su padrino, Severus Snape, había conseguido hospitalizar a Harry en San Mungo, sin que lo reconocieran... le hicieron las transfusiones de sangre correspondientes para combatir la creciente anemia.

El Médico de turno, le confirmó sus sospechas... el paciente estaba embarazado y había sido un milagro que no lo perdiera... ahora, más recuperado, el moreno, quién permanecía conciente, recibió la noticia.

-¿Yo?. eso parece ser imposible- rebatió.

-No lo es, lo han confirmado... no podrás sobrellevar este proceso solo, el padre es fundamental, o sino, ambos pueden morir- comenta Severus.

-Eso no pasará- se toca el vientre- estaremos bien, así que Draco puede marcharse si quiere.

-Si pasas los tres primeros meses, eso ya sería un milagro- dice con ironía- quieras o no quieras, él es el padre y necesitas de su magia para mantenerlos vivos, aunque seas precisamente "tú", quien lleve a su hijo- se adelanta a la puerta- en unos días los Weasly vendrán a recogerte.

-Lo haré, viviremos sin Draco, así que es mejor que regrese con su "esposita", nunguno de los dos lo necesitamos.

-Como te dije antes, si sobreviven tres meses sin la magia de Draco, será un milagro, nadie, excepto el padre, puede darte la magia que necesitas.

-Malfoy y su magia que se queden con él, yo no quiero nada que tenga que ver con su familia.

-¿Qué es lo que te hirió tanto?, la otra vez, Lucius lo azotó al enterarse que estaban juntos, y ahora, lo odias.

-Lo odio a él... este hijo es mío, por fin algo que es completamente mío... te juro que nada te faltará mi amor- susurra y acaricia su vientre.

-Ya veremos- abre y cierra la puerta dejando a la futura madre a solas.

Un hijo... te juro que sobreviviremos, lucharé por ti, para que crezcas sano y feliz, jamás te abandonaré... mis padres estarían muy contentos... un hijo, es un lazo que nos unirá para siempre, pero yo no lo quiero cerca de mí, ni menos que se sienta obligado por nosotros... yo te mantendré vivo, con mi magia... ya encontraré alguna solución para ello, al fin y al cabo, cuando nos volvamos a ver, no será como amantes, sino como enemigos, defendiendo ideales muy diferentes entre sí.

FIN...

BONUS TRACK...

-Al fin has llegado- dice Voldemort levantándose de su punto.

-Mi Lord- hace una reverencia el primogénito de los Malfoy.

-En un principio. no tendrás la marca Tenebrosa, sino que una transitoria... cuando cumplas con todo lo que te encomiende, será la definitiva- termina de decir, mientras paseaba a su alrededor.

-Usted mande, mi Lord- responde obediente.

-Debilita a Potter, tanto que no pueda usar magia, por último, tráelo hasta aquí, lo acabaré frente a tus ojos.

Un dolor agudo se apoderó del corazón del rubio.

-¿Te has quedado mudo de la impresión?

-Todo se hará como usted quiera, mi Lord- responde al fin.

-Puedes retirarte por ahora, luego te llamaré para marcarte.

Draco se levanta del suelo y sale del lugar para reunirse con su madre.

-Tu esposa se ha escapado de San Mungo.

-Ella no debe andar muy lejos de aquí, a lo mejor, regresó a Malfoy Manor.

-En caso de cualquier cosa, los elfos darán aviso a tu padre.

-Esa mujer enloqueció.

-¿Cómo estás hijo?

-Sólo abrázame madre, por favor- se deja rodear por los brazos de su madre, mientras una traicionera lágrima rueda por su mejilla, la cual es quitada- los Malfoy, no lloran- se repitió hasta cansarce.

FIN BONUS TRACK...

Después de una larga y extendida plática entre mi muso inspirador y yo, llegamos a un acuerdo y es el siguiente (redoble de tambores), se viene la tercera temporada de este fic, "quién juega con fuego, baby", espero sea de su completo agrado... besos giovanetta-celeste


End file.
